run away
by crazycnow4edward
Summary: there both run aways... drinkers and druggies...will there be love? and when something terrible happens how are we HE recover?


this is not my story at all

this is my friends megs

she has a fanfiction but...it wont let her post so im doing it for her

please still leave review ill be sending them to her 3 thanks a lot

* * *

I woke up at 3:30 am to the sound of my step dad pounding

his heavy fist on my door and the sound of pouring rain.

"Gabe!"

the harsh voice shouted. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Get yourself out of bed." I slowly walked across the

cold hard un- carpeted floor. As my shaky hand was reaching

for the locked the door I thought of the pain to come as

soon as I walked out. "DAMMIT GABE. OPEN THIS DOOR

NOW!" his fist pounding harder. I turned away from the

door and grabbed the black book bag sitting on my chair

with my iPod in hand I crawled through the window into the

harsh storm. I climbed down the roof and onto the drive

way. I quickly tied my converse and ran to Sara's house.

I could feel the hot tears coming out of my eyes. The rain

coming down on my hoodie and water seeping through my

socks. I reached Sara's house and picked up pebbles, they

made a soft sound but loud enough to wake up Sara. She

opened her window. She was wide awake. A little smile came

across her face when she saw me.

Sara threw down the escape ladder and I slowly climbed up

it. "Gabe, what happened now?" I looked at the

pictures she had hanging in her room of Brian, her and me.

Sara. Drug Addict, Alcoholic and My best friend of 14 years.

We're 17 and are dealing with things we shouldn't have

to deal with until we were out of collage. "Lots of

stuff." I said casually. And stretched out across her

bed. She laid down next to me. "My mom fled the country

yesterday." She said turning to face me. My eyebrows

raised. "Where'd she go?" Sara shrugged "She's

in Europe with her new boyfriend." Sara wasn't in shock

about these kinds of things anymore ever since her dad

killed himself 7 years ago. Brian and I have always been

there for her but her music is defiantly had a huge impact

on her. It probably keeps her from overdosing. Me on the

other hand music has been my every thing for all 17 years

I've lived. Then for as long as I can remember Sara and

Brian had been there for me through all the highs and lows.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka sitting by her bed and took a

swig. I looked over at the alarm clock the bright blue

letters said 5:53 am. All three of us had dropped out of

school by the time freshman year started so we didn't

have to start getting ready at 6. I looked at Sara.

"What should we do?" I said taking another swig of

Vodka. "lets get out of here." She said grabbing the

bottle from me. I laughed. "Sara there's nothing

opened right now." She stood up. "I'm going to go

shower and then we're getting out of here."

"mmmkayy."

I said. I rolled over and there was a picture of Sara and I

on her nightstand. It was from 8th grade at my dead mothers

beach house. This was my favorite picture in the whole room

and the room was covered in pictures. I ran my hands throw

my damp hair and stood up. Letting out a deep sigh I walked

out of Sara's room and down the stairs. This was the

familiar yellow kitchen I had spent half my life in. There

was a note on the table:

Dear Sara,

I am in Europe, I won't be back for at least a year or

so. I left a credit card and extra money for you.

-Mom

gee. I thought nothing says love like a credit card.

The shower stopped. And down came Sara wrapped in a

terrycloth towel with sopping wet hair. "Sup?" she said

taking the note and ripping it apart. I still looked at the

place where the note was. "uh, nothing." I said handing

her, her skinny jeans and shirt that was laying on the

ground. "Kay as soon as I'm done changing we're gonna

pick up Brian and get out of state." I nodded and picked

up her little black cat and stroked it gently. 10 minuets

later Sara came back down with car keys in hand. "So lets

go!" she grabbed my hand and lead me to the car.

"This'll be fun." Said Sara. I looked into her big

brown eyes to see if she was being sarcastic or not. And

She wasn't. We got to Brian's house at about 6:45 am.

Throwing little pebbles at his window he climbed out and

got in the back seat of the car. "Sup?" "We're

fleeing the state apparently." Said I. Brian nodded.

"Sounds cool. I'm gonna sleep back here now." He

said yawning sleepily. We stopped at a gas station the

manager and the other employee were sound asleep and there

were no security cameras. Sara carefully walked over to the

liquor section and put a couple bottles of whiskey in her

bag. We left the store and filled our tank. "So where

exactly are we going?" said I. "California." Said

Sara like it was something she would do everyday. I smiled

and nodded with satisfaction. Getting away from the rainy

place we called home sounded great. "But that's all the

way across the country from Virginia." Said Brian waking

up. "Yea so what? My mom left me a credit card." Said

Sara. "Mhm, and I got my step dad's, so we're

fine." Brian shrugged and crawled back into the back seat

and fell asleep to the sound of thunder and the tapping of

rain on the car. For the first time in seven years I felt a vibe of nervousness coming off of Sara. "What's

wrong?" I asked. She reached out for a hug

and I accepted. Embracing for at least 5 minutes I let her

cry into my shoulder. I looked at the date on my phone.

September 22nd 2008. Exactly eight years ago Sara's dad

died. I held her tighter. "Want me to drive?" she shook

her head. "No. I got it." She said wiping her tears

away. I remember how her dad died. He hung himself and she

looked through a key hole and saw his feet hanging. It was

awful, especially for a girl at the age of ten. Sara

isn't exactly what you call perfect either. Like I said

before she's a druggie and Alcoholic but there's one

thing that Brian doesn't even know. She cuts herself. Every night. She tells me it's to get the drugs out of

her blood. But I'm not that stupid. I looked out the

window with the raindrops coming down quickly. I looked

back at Sara her face was blank. My eyes moved from her

face to her hands. She always wore a hoodie even in the

summer. And even though I knew about her cuts I'd

never seen them. I guessed they were pretty gruesome. I

felt exhausted and put my head against the cool window and

shut my eyes. I was leaving to Cali.


End file.
